The medium access control (MAC) scheduling scheme for cloud radio access network (C-RAN) may utilize a scheduler in the baseband unit (BBU). The fronthaul latency may be the limiting factor to the performance. For example, there might be significant throughput losses due to fronthaul with limited capacity and/or non-zero latency (i.e., non-ideal fronthaul). Another approach utilizes a MAC scheduling split between the BBU and the RRH. The proposed MAC functional split includes a centralized unit (CU) located in BBU and distributed unites (DUs) in the RRHs so that the CU is in charge of scheduling and the DUs handles retransmissions by means of HARQ. However, the resource allocation for retransmission and impact of fronthaul are not considered.